Pregnancy
by Kessalia
Summary: Eins und eins macht manchmal eben doch vier...Kein Charakter der Serie gehört mir, die restlichen sind meine OCs


CSI New York: Pregnancy5

**CSI New York**

**- Pregnancy -**

Destiny war mittlerweile in der zwanzigsten Woche schwanger, und ihr Bauch wuchs immer mehr.

Mac war überglücklich und freute sich schon sehr darauf, Vater zu werden. Er war auch froh darüber, dass Destiny alles tun wollte, was nötig war, damit sie nicht schon wieder ein Kind verlor.



Eines Tages jedoch hatte Destiny Schmerzen, und sie litt unter Kreislaufproblemen. Das machte Mac Sorgen. Er bereitete sich schon darauf vor, Destiny zu ihrer Frauenärztin bringen zu müssen für den Fall, dass sie sich weigerte. Doch Destiny ging freiwillig. Sie hatte sowieso einen Termin, und den wollte sie auch wahrnehmen.



So kam es, dass Destiny bei ihrer Frauenärztin auf der Untersuchungsliege lag und geduldig die Ultraschalluntersuchung über sich ergehen ließ.

„Es ist alles in bester Ordnung, Destiny", sagte die Frauenärztin schließlich.

„Und warum habe ich dann gesundheitliche Probleme?", fragte Destiny.

„Zum einen liegt das an der Risikoschwangerschaft, und zum anderen erwarten Sie Zwillinge", antwortete die Frauenärztin.

„Wie bitte? Zwillinge?"

„Ja, Destiny. Das konnte man auf den anderen Ultraschallbildern nicht erkennen. Aber nun, da die Schwangerschaft fortgeschrittener ist, ist es ganz eindeutig zu erkennen."

Zum Beweis drehte die Frauenärztin den Monitor in Destinys Richtung und zeichnete mit einem Stift die Umrisse nach.

„Tatsächlich! Ich erwarte wirklich Zwillinge!" , rief Destiny erfreut aus. „Kann man denn schon sehen, welches Geschlecht die Zwillinge haben werden?"

„Nein, noch nicht. Aber ich denke, das wird nicht mehr lange dauern. Bei einer Zwillingsschwangerschaft ist das sogar noch schwieriger."

„Das bedeutet also, dass mein Mann und ich uns sowohl zwei Jungennamen als auch zwei Mädchennamen überlegen sollten", bemerkte Destiny.

„So sieht es aus."

„Armer Mac", meinte Destiny mit einem amüsierten Lächeln. „Er denkt, dass wir ein Kind bekommen. Bei der Nachricht ist er schon völlig ausgeflippt vor Freude. Wenn ich ihm jetzt sage, dass wir Zwillinge bekommen, dann wird er bestimmt geschockt sein."

„Ich gebe Ihnen einen aktuellen Ausdruck des Ultraschallbildes mit. Das können Sie dann Ihrem Mann zeigen."

Destiny nickte, und die Frauenärztin gab den Druckbefehl.

Mit dem Bild in der Tasche fuhr Destiny zum Crime Lab.



Mac war nicht in seinem Büro. Destiny holte das Ultraschallbild aus ihrer Tasche und legte es auf Macs Schreibtisch. Mac würde es sofort sehen, wenn er wiederkam und sich an seinen Schreibtisch setzte.

Destiny lächelte bei dem Gedanken an Macs Reaktion, wenn er das Ultraschallbild entdeckte.

Sie verließ Macs Büro und ging an die Arbeit.



Zwei Stunden später kehrte Mac mit Stella von einem Tatort zurück, den sie noch einmal aufgesucht hatten. Stella begleitete ihn in sein Büro, da sie mit ihm kurz die Vorgehensweise besprechen wollte.

„Viel Neues haben wir ja nicht gefunden", meinte Stella. „Was machen wir jetzt?"

„Auf jeden Fall nicht aufgeben", sagte Mac und setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch. „Wir sollten die Spuren, die wir bisher haben, noch einmal untersuchen. – Nanu, was ist denn das?"

Sein Blick war auf das Ultraschallbild gefallen. Mac nahm es in die Hand und betrachtete es.

„Aber das gibt es doch nicht!", rief er aus.

„Was ist denn, Mac?", fragte Stella.

Wortlos reichte Mac ihr das Ultraschallbild. Stella betrachtete es und sah dann Mac mit einem breiten Grinsen an.

„Scheint so, als würde Destiny Zwillinge erwarten", sagte sie. „Mac, du bist ja ganz blass. Geht es dir gut?"

„Ja, äh... nein. Ich weiß nicht", antwortete Mac. „Das ist auf jeden Fall eine große Überraschung."

„Hey, du wirst zweifacher Vater, Mac! Wenn das kein Grund zum Feiern ist", meinte Stella und gab ihm das Ultraschallbild zurück. „Aber du solltest jetzt zu deiner Frau gehen. Sie erwartet bestimmt eine Reaktion von dir."

„Du hast Recht", sagte Mac. „Fängst du schon einmal mit der erneuten Untersuchung der Spuren in unserem Fall an?"

„Na klar."



Mac ging zu Destinys Labor. Vor der Tür blieb er stehen und beobachtete Destiny eine Weile. Sie trug ihren Laborkittel und mittlerweile auch schon Umstandskleidung, da ihr Bauch schon ziemlich gewachsen war. Jetzt wusste er auch den Grund dafür.

In seinen Augen sah sie wunderschön aus. Er fand die Aussage, dass Frauen während der Schwangerschaft noch schöner wurden, mehr als bestätigt.

Mac beobachtete Destiny auch noch aus einem anderen Grund. Er wollte sehen, ob es ihr gut ging und ob sie sich nicht überanstrengte.

Schließlich betrat Mac das Labor und ging direkt zu Destiny hin.

„Na, Des? So fleißig am Arbeiten?", fragte er.

„Natürlich", antwortete Destiny. „Was machst du eigentlich hier? Hast du nichts zu tun?"

Destiny war neben Stella die einzige, die so mit Mac reden durfte, ohne dass er wütend wurde.

„Doch, ich habe zu tun, genug sogar. Aber ich wollte nach meiner Frau und Mutter meiner Kinder sehen."

Destiny lächelte.

„Also hast du das Ultraschallbild gefunden", stellte sie fest.

„Ja, habe ich. Ich muss ehrlich sagen, dass das doch ein großer Schock für mich war. Da kommt ja ein ganzes Stück Arbeit nach der Geburt auf uns zu."

„Das ist wahr. Ich war auch überrascht, als meine Frauenärztin mir das von den Zwillingen erzählte. Ich dachte zuerst, sie würde einen Scherz machen. Aber als ich dann das Ultraschallbild sah, wusste ich, dass sie die Wahrheit gesagt hat."

„Gut, dass wir beide sowieso nicht soviel Schlaf brauchen", bemerkte Mac. „Weißt du denn schon, ob es Mädchen oder Jungen werden?"

„Nein. Meine Ärztin meinte, dass könne man jetzt noch nicht sagen. Bei Zwillingen ist das noch schwieriger. Wir sollten uns in stiller Stunde mal zusammensetzen und uns Namen für die Kinder überlegen. Wir haben drei Möglichkeiten. Entweder bekommen wir zwei Jungs oder zwei Mädchen oder ein Junge und ein Mädchen."

„Ich mache dir einen Vorschlag. Ich mache heute Abend ausnahmsweise mal früher Feierabend. Dann setzen wir uns zu Hause zusammen und überlegen uns Namen für unsere Kinder."

Destiny nickte.

„Das klingt gut, Mac."

„Ach, Des? Was hat deine Frauenärztin eigentlich zu deinen Beschwerden gesagt?"

„Sie meinte, dass meine Beschwerden zum einen von der Risikoschwangerschaft kommen und zum anderen, weil ich Zwillinge erwarte. Ansonsten ist alles in bester Ordnung."

„Dann bin ich ja beruhigt. Ich dachte schon, es wäre etwas Ernstes."

„Nein, glücklicherweise nicht. Aber ich werde mich auf jeden Fall weiter schonen und ich werde auch zusehen, dass ich mich nicht überanstrenge."

„Das ist sehr gut", meinte Mac. „Ich gehe dann mal wieder an meine Arbeit."

Destiny nickte und sah Mac hinterher, als er ihr Labor verließ.



Tatsächlich machte Mac am Abend früher Feierabend und fuhr nach Hause.

Destiny hatte es sich auf der Couch bequem gemacht und wartete schon auf ihn.

„Hallo, Liebling. Da bin ich", sagte Mac, als er das Wohnzimmer betrat. „Wie geht es dir? Du bist ein wenig blass um die Nasenspitze."

„Ich bin nur ein wenig erschöpft. Der Haushalt hat mich geschafft", antwortete Destiny.

„Dann sollten wir uns vielleicht überlegen, ob wir nicht eine Haushaltshilfe einstellen, bis unsere Zwillinge geboren sind."

„Das wäre vielleicht besser. Ich habe zwar zwischendurch Pausen gemacht, aber auf Dauer wird mir das alles zu anstrengend."

Mac setzte sich neben sie.

„Ich werde morgen mal nach einer zuverlässigen Haushaltshilfe suchen", sagte er und strich Destiny zärtlich über die Wange. „Und jetzt sollten wir anfangen, uns über die Namen für unsere Kinder Gedanken zu machen. Obwohl: Einen Vorschlag für einen Jungennamen hätte ich schon."

„Wirklich? Das ging aber schnell."

„Ich werde ihn dir gleich verraten, aber vorher brauche ich noch einen Kaffee. Ich bringe dir einen Orangensaft mit."

„Danke, Liebling. – Ach ja, Kaffee habe ich schon gekocht."

Mac ging in die Küche, holte sich einen Kaffee und für Destiny ein großes Glas Orangensaft und ging dann zurück ins Wohnzimmer.

„So, und jetzt verrate ich dir, wie wir einen Jungen nennen könnten."

„Da bin ich aber mal gespannt. An welchen Namen hast du denn da gedacht?"

„Dale, zu Ehren deines verstorbenen Bruders, der nicht mehr erleben darf, dass seine kleine Schwester ihn zum Onkel macht."

„Oh Mac!", sagte Destiny mit Tränen der Rührung in den Augen. „Ich danke dir. Das ist eine tolle Idee."

Sie richtete sich auf und küsste Mac.

„Das bedeutet, wir brauchen nur noch drei Namen", sagte sie. „Wenn wir zwei Jungen bekommen sollten, wie nennen wir dann den anderen?"

Gemeinsam überlegten sie. Plötzlich hatte Destiny eine Idee.

„Was hältst du von Michael?", fragte sie.

Mac grinste.

„Michael Taylor. Das hört sich gut an", meinte er. „Dann hat er auf jeden Fall die gleichen Initialen wie sein Vater."

„Mac, du bist unmöglich!", sagte Destiny lachend. „Dann fehlen uns nur noch die Mädchennamen."

Wieder überlegten sie.

„Was hältst du von Candace?", fragte Mac schließlich.

„Ein schöner Name. Allerdings finde ich, dass unsere Töchter auch noch einen zweiten Vornamen haben sollten."

„Also genau wie ihre Mutter", sagte Mac und sah Destiny liebevoll an.

„Genau", meinte sie. „Wie wäre es mit Candace Jean? Das könnte man gut zu CJ abkürzen."

„Klingt gut. Fehlt also nur noch ein Name oder eher gesagt zwei Namen", meinte Mac.

Wieder dachten sie nach.

„Hatte deine Mutter eigentlich einen zweiten Vornamen?", fragte Mac plötzlich.

„Nein", antwortete Destiny. „Warum fragst du?"

„Weil ich dachte, wir könnten unsere Tochter zu Ehren deiner Mutter Fiona nennen. Fehlt nur noch ein zweiter Vorname."

Destiny sah Mac an.

„Mac, du hast mir mal erzählt, dass deine erste Frau die Liebe deines Lebens war. Wie wäre es, wenn wir als zweiten Vornamen Claire nehmen?"

Mac sah sie überrascht an.

„Ich weiß gar nicht, was ich sagen soll, Des."

„Sag mir nur, ob du damit einverstanden bist oder nicht."

„Ich bin damit einverstanden", sagte Mac und küsste Destiny. „Das ist eins der schönsten Geschenke, die du mir bisher gemacht hast. Abgesehen natürlich von deiner Liebe, deiner Geduld und vieles mehr."

„Mac, ich kann nur glücklich sein, wenn du glücklich bist. Und ich weiß, wie sehr du Claire geliebt hast. Und ich weiß, dass du sie an manchen Tagen immer noch vermisst und dass du regelmäßig ihr Grab besuchst. Ich bin nicht eifersüchtig deswegen. Im Gegenteil. Und ich dachte mir, wenn wir unsere Tochter nach ihr benennen, dann freut dich das vielleicht."

„Das tut es, Des. Claire war eine wunderbare Frau, genau wie du es bist. Ihr beide hättet euch gut verstanden und wärt wahrscheinlich sogar sehr gute Freundinnen geworden. Ja, ich vermisse Claire teilweise immer noch. Aber es ist nicht mehr so schlimm, seitdem du in mein Leben getreten bist. Dank dir ist die Leere, die ich nach Claires tragischem Tod empfunden habe, verschwunden."

Mac küsste Destiny.

„Ich frage mich gerade, ob du mich vielleicht das nächste Mal begleiten möchtest, wenn ich Claires Grab besuche. Sie hätte bald Geburtstag, und ich wollte ihr einen Blumenstrauß aufs Grab legen."

„Wenn du das wirklich möchtest, dann komme ich gerne mit", sagte Destiny. „Die Frage ist nur: Welche Namen geben wir unseren Kindern, wenn es ein Junge und ein Mädchen werden? Wir haben jetzt vier zur Auswahl."

„Ich denke, wir sollten in dem Fall die Namen zum Andenken an unsere Lieben nehmen, also Dale für unseren Sohn..."

„... und Fiona Claire für unsere Tochter", beendete Destiny den Satz.

Mac nickte.

„Dann machen wir das so", sagte er. „Obwohl: Warum geben wir unserem Sohn nicht auch zwei Vornamen? Es könnte sonst passieren, dass er uns fragt, weshalb seine Schwester zwei Vornamen hat, er aber nur einen."

Destiny lachte.

„Du hast Recht. Dann sollten wir unseren Sohn vielleicht doch Michael Dale nennen. In Kombination mit dem Nachnamen hört sich diese Variante besser an als Dale Michael. In beiden Fällen könnte der Rufname ja Dale sein."

„Einverstanden, natürlich nur unter der Voraussetzung, auf welchen Namen unser Sohn als erstes reagiert. Und wie rufen wir unsere Tochter? Fiona oder Claire?"

„Ich bin für Claire, aber auch hier ist es das Gleiche wie vorhin. Es kommt darauf an, worauf sie zuerst reagiert."

„Ich bin schon echt gespannt darauf, welches der Kinder wem von uns ähnlich sieht", meinte Mac.

„Und ich bin schon gespannt darauf, welches der Kinder welche Eigenschaften oder Wesenszüge von wem geerbt hat", sagte Destiny. „Aber glücklicherweise haben wir noch zwanzig Wochen Zeit, uns auf ein Familienleben vorzubereiten. Aber auf jeden Fall will ich nicht die ganze Zeit zu Hause bleiben. Die erste Zeit schon, aber dann bin ich dafür, dass wir noch ein Kindermädchen einstellen. Genug Geld dafür haben wir ja, unter anderem Dank meiner Mitgift."

„Das stimmt. Und da ich ungern mit dir diskutiere, werden wir das so machen. Aber das besprechen wir noch einmal in aller Ruhe, wenn unsere Kinder auf der Welt sind."

„Du hast Recht. Dafür ist es eindeutig noch zu früh", sagte Destiny und erhob sich von der Couch. „Wie sieht es aus? Hast du Hunger? Soll ich dir etwas zu essen machen?"

„Hunger hab ich schon, aber du bleibst liegen. Ich koche heute für uns. Du hast dich schon mit dem Haushalt an den Rand der Erschöpfung gebracht", erwiderte Mac, zog Destiny auf die Couch zurück und stand dann selbst auf.



So kam es, dass Mac das Abendessen zubereitete, während Destiny es sich wieder auf der Couch bequem machte.

Damit wollte Mac Destiny nicht nur entlasten, sondern ihr auch dafür danken, dass sie ihm mit dem zweiten Vornamen für die gemeinsame Tochter solch eine Freude gemacht hatte.

ENDE


End file.
